Under the Spell of the Gilmore Girls
by WizMonCruWil
Summary: "... and I've always considered Rory to be a little bit mine..." I came at this wanting to rewrite Rory's upbringing a little bit, not jump around so much as I did in my one-shot. I succeeded, but a deeper story also began to emerge. One about Rory and Luke's relationship. A little AU, as you shall see! Review, and please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Blown in With Snow

**Chapter 1: Blown in with Snow**

The snow flurries clung to the windows of the bus as it began to slow down. Another stop. 16-year-old Lorelai Gilmore checked the meager purse she had brought. Nothing, she found. No more change to renew her fare. She turned to the car booster in the seat next to her, which held her 14-month old daughter, Lorelai Leigh "Rory" Gilmore.

"This is our stop, little one." As the bus finally ceased in its movement, Lorelai gathered all the things she owned: her daughter, her purse, and the single suitcase that carried whatever she had managed to squeeze into it. As she went up the aisle, she could feel the eyes of the other passengers on her, silently judging her. But she held her head high and politely thanked the bus driver before disembarking.

Only after the bus had disappeared into the distance did the teenage runaway mom take in her surroundings. Where was she? Was it still in Connecticut? Both questions were answered relatively quickly, when she saw a pleasant sign that read WELCOME TO STARS HOLLOW, CT. Lorelai did not know how far that was from Hartford, but hoped that it was a good distance. Squaring her shoulders, she hoofed into the town.

At least, it had to be a town, judging from the size. The storefronts were small, quaint, usually historically preserved in their aesthetics. The streets weren't too wide. And everywhere Lorelai looked, there was a sign commemorating some history of the town. It had apparently been founded during the Revolutionary War, in 1779; a Battle of Stars Hollow had even been fought here, though not many details were given.

A gust of freezing wind nearly blew Lorelai off the street. Clutching Rory close to her chest, she pushed into the gale head-on, even as she shivered. "Can't feel my toes... my fingers... or nose..." _That rhymed. How creative_ , she thought sarcastically. Was she starting to go delirious? The few passerby she met on the streets were bundled up in large overcoats. Most just hurried past at the sight of her with a baby, as if afraid she might call out to them, but Lorelai did not. She might have to, soon, though. She looked down at Rory and was horrified to see that her little lips were already a faint shade of blue. They both had to get somewhere indoors before they died of hypothermia, and quick!

Lorelai rounded the next corner to find the lights on in one shop - the only one that seemed to be open along this street, and at this time of night. Or was it the wee hours of the morning? No matter the time, it looked cozy and inviting, and was possibly her and her baby's last chance. She stumbled towards it, and pushed her way inside.

"We're closed. Come back in a few hours," a young man who looked to be in his early twenties said gruffly.

Lorelai didn't move. "Help," she croaked out, and she was terrified to find her voice nearly gone. "Please help me."

Her soft plaintiveness made the man look up. He was handsome, with rugged scruff. But his friendliness was wanting, as he frowned and came around from behind the counter. "No solicitors..."

"Do I look like a solicitor to you?" Lorelai defended herself, taken aback by the assumption.

"Anyone who comes in after hours is usually a solicitor," the man assumed gruffly, as he made to shove Lorelai towards the door.

"Well, not every solicitor has a baby!" Lorelai snapped. The statement made the owner look down as he bumped into her.

The car seat was swaddled with every possible blanket imaginable. From the bundle, a small whimper could be heard. Rory was just beginning to stir from her slumber. Pulling back one cloth, the owner indeed saw a baby squirming in the last vestiges of sleep.

The man could never explain why, even years later, but for some reason he found himself entranced by the little infant. She had a pretty face, chubby cheeks and - most strikingly - a pair of sparkling sapphire blue eyes.

And from the looks of it, she needed warmth - and quickly.

The man ran a hand over his face, guilt eating away at him. Finally, he said to Lorelai, "Look, you can't stay here..." - her face fell - "...but I know a place where you might be able to."

The teen mother's eyes filled with tears of relief. "Oh, thank you!"

"My truck's out front. Wait in here while I go out and crank up the heat." He moved to the door, but then turned back. "But if you're coming along, I've got to know who you are."

"My name's Lorelai. Lorelai Gilmore. And this is my daughter, Rory."

"And I'm Luke Danes. I'll call for you when the truck is ready."

Lorelai took in the place as Luke went outside. Tools and other gardening supplies lined the shelfs. Nails, hammers and bolts sat in containers almost strewn about the room. A hardware store. It seemed rather fitting for someone like Luke. Her thoughts were interrupted by someone tapping at the window.

"Jump in!" Luke called.

Lorelai grabbed her things and leapt into the shotgun seat of Luke's truck. He stepped on the gas, and they sped off around the small streets of Stars Hollow. The ride passed by in silence. Lorelai was surprised Luke did not ask the questions she had been expecting would come her way from all sides, no matter who she encountered. Yet he asked none. And from how he was not looking at her or Rory, he seemed to not be judging either of them in any way. Over the past year or so - almost two years since she became pregnant - the young Gilmore had become quite skilled at knowing when people were judging her, even when no words were spoken. Finally, Luke pulled up a hill overlooking the town, where the Independence Inn (Lorelai read the sign) now sat like a sentinel.

Luke parked the truck as close to the building as was allowed before helping the Gilmore girls out and hustling them inside and out of the snow flurries.

"Mia!" he called upon entering. "We have a situation here!"

A middle-aged woman, almost grandmother-like in her looks, came rushing around from behind the front desk. "Luke? What's going on?"

"They need warmth - immediately! Especially the little one!"

Mia clapped a hand over her mouth upon seeing a now-wailing Rory. "Oh!" She wasted no time in fussing over the girls and ushering Lorelai into an armchair besides a blazing fire. "Warm yourself here, honey!"

Lorelai relaxed slightly at the wave of heat washing over her, but not before she had placed Rory as close to the hearth as possible. As she watched her baby's whimpers turn into coos before she eventually fell back to sleep, Lorelai could hear Luke and the Mia gal whispering behind her.

"Who _is_ she?"

"Lorelai Gilmore, apparently. She barged into my shop about fifteen minutes ago looking half-dead!"

"Where did she come from?"

"She wouldn't say."

"Oh, the poor dears! Do you think we should get a doctor? What if they already have hypothermia?"

"Let's gauge it for now. Mia - can they stay here? I have to get back to the store. Call me if nothing improves!"

"Of course, Luke. In fact, I could have the potting shed ready for them in the next few days. They can stay as long as they like."

Luke breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you." He tentatively approached Lorelai and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Will you be all right here?"

Lorelai looked up at him, and all at once, tears streamed down her cheeks. She was pretty sure the kindness of these two strangers had just saved Rory's life, and hers. "Yes. Thank you."

Luke made no reply, only glancing awkwardly away before hustling out of the inn. After he was gone, Lorelai gently lifted Rory from the booster seat and began to rock her. She felt her little cheeks. They were warm! Warm! And her lips were once again a very-appropriate shade of red. Mia now approached the destitute girls.

"For now, there's one available room upstairs." She handed Lorelai a key. "Room 221."

Lorelai took the key with a small murmur of thanks, before hauling everything upstairs. Unlocking the door to Room 221, turning on the light, she nearly wept at the welcoming amenities that awaited her. A queen-sized bed. A bathroom off the main entryway. Dressers. She had to remind herself that this was temporary; Mia had mentioned something about a potting shed...

Too exhausted to do anything else, Lorelai flopped onto the bed, nestling Rory into her for warmth. Her eyes filled with tears as she looked at her daughter. They had nearly died today. Overcome with love, she kissed Rory's forehead. "I love you!" she let out in a choked whisper. "You're safe now."

Before going to sleep, Lorelai managed to dig out one thing from her suitcase: a cassette player and tape, which she now popped in. Sweet music began to play; it usually helped Rory go to sleep, or at least, stay asleep.

 _"On my own, pretending he's beside me / All alone, I walk with him till morning..._

* * *

 **A/N: Like it so far? Review, review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Make a Shed a Home

**Chapter 2: Make a Shed a Home**

The sound of birds singing pulled Lorelai out of sleep. That and the wails of her infant, screaming for her morning milk.

"All right, all right..." Lorelai groaned. "Settle down. Here: I've got you..." She half-rolled out of bed before scooping Rory off the mattress. Shuffling into the bathroom, Lorelai got a good look at herself in the mirror. Bedhead, and crumpled clothes.

"Good morning to you, too," she grumbled at her reflection, while she removed her top and bra, allowing Rory to latch onto her breast and begin to suckle. Lorelai hoped the baby would get her fill, and a healthy one at that. Neither had eaten in the last roughly twelve, thirteen hours, and that had been a tense Last Supper of extravagant proportions at her parents' house. In the dead of that very same night, Lorelai had stolen out her window with Rory before hiking to the bus stop and hopping the first one that came along.

Placing Rory back on the bed and taking a quick spray-off, Lorelai changed into some clean clothes before collecting the child and heading downstairs.

The Inn was bustling. Phones rang off the hook at the front desk. Guests checked in or out in a steady stream. A concierge ran past the girls at one point carrying a flower pot. All this bustle, and it was Christmastime. _This place does a business_ , Lorelai mused.

Mia spotted Lorelai just then from across the way, and hurried over. The young teenager was surprised when she was given a hug in greeting.

"Sleep well, child?"

"Yes, thank you. So much." Lorelai expressed as intensely as she could.

Mia smiled in understanding. "And the little kitten?"

Lorelai glanced to Rory and smiled. "She's had her breakfast, so I assume she's happy; she hasn't told me otherwise."

"Well, for you, there might be something in the kitchen. Sookie can whip it up!" Mia pointed down off one hallway past the front desk.

Lorelai nodded and followed the hallway, even as she blinked. _Sookie? What a funny name!_

Pushing into the kitchen, Lorelai found what looked like a war zone. A war zone which had somehow produced beautiful cakes and sandwiches and a thousand other delights even amidst the chaos. Over at one stove, a plump young woman with flaming red hair had her back to Lorelai, busily working over a pot. She turned around at the door swiping closed.

"You must be the gal Mia took in last night!" Sookie said, running up to Lorelai and shaking her hand. "I'm Sookie!"

Sookie's bubbly exuberance threw Lorelai at first, not to mention that she seemed to already know who she was and why she was there.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Lorelai and this is Rory," she gestured.

"Your daughter?!" Sookie squealed. "Oh, aren't you a precious little cherub? Yes, you are! Yes, you are!" She cooed over Rory, who was squirming in Lorelai's arms.

"Mia said you might be able to feed me something? If you can," Lorelai added quickly, not wanting to presume.

"But of course! Sandwich?"

Lorelai nodded.

"What do you want on it?"

"Just a grilled cheese would be lovely."

"Coming right up!"

* * *

After finishing her meal, Lorelai headed back out to the front lobby. It was late morning, so the stream of guests had receded somewhat. Approaching the front desk, Lorelai watched Mia conclude a call with a customer before hanging up the phone. The older woman smiled.

"Eaten?"

Lorelai nodded.

"Good. Now... Lorelai, is it? Can I just sit you down and you can tell me what happened?"

No matter where she and Rory had ended up, Lorelai had always intended to answer only the most necessary questions and leave it at that. But something about Mia's demeanor made the young mother open up. She told her everything: of her pregnancy, of her baby's father being pressured into marrying her and then cut off from her when she refused out of independence. Spending the first year of Rory's life with almost no say in how to raise her own child. Finally having enough, she had bolted.

Mia nodded sympathetically. "I'm guessing your mother and father won't take you back."

Lorelai laughed bitterly. "Are you kidding? I'm probably dead to them now. Besides, I don't want to go back. I'm a mother; I have to grow up sometime."

"And you have your pride; I can tell," Mia observed. "Lorelai: how would you like to work here at the Inn? I could only give you the position of bang maid right now, so it doesn't pay much. But..."

She was surprised when Lorelai actually hugged her. "This is more than I could have ever hoped for! I'll work so hard; you won't regret it!"

"I don't think I will," Mia said softly. "You're strong. That much I know. Now, in return, I can renovate the old potting shed in the back so you and..." she fumbled for the baby's name.

"Rory."

"Rory. So you and Rory can have somewhere to live without taking up one of the rooms."

Lorelai burst into tears. The generosity she had stumbled onto by almost happenstance was too overwhelming.

Mia patted her knee. "I'll get my staff to start clearing out the shed." Leaving a still weeping Lorelai by herself to calm down, the manager crossed back to her desk and made a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Luke? It's Mia. Can you come over here sometime this afternoon? And bring your toolbox, all right? Here's what you need to do first..."

* * *

By closing time at the end of that very same day, the potting shed had been cleared out. Rocking Rory, Lorelai watched from the Inn's back windows as men carted out bags of soil, garden hoes, and a fully-functioning wheelbarrow through the snow. Mia came up next to her employee-to-be.

"Here are the keys to the shed. You can go on over now and check it out; it should be clear. Can you start first thing tomorrow morning?"

Lorelai nodded. "What time?"

"6 A.M. sharp," Mia ordered. "You can bring Rory along with you, of course, as you make your rounds." She then left to check on the dinner guests over in the next room.

Taking a deep breath, Lorelai shrugged on the overcoat Mia had given her, and trekked the few yards over to the shed. Unlocking it, she found the place spick and span. It was a simple abode, wooden, worthy of a poor girl like herself. Nevertheless, to Lorelai, it felt like a palace.

She smiled down at Rory in her booster seat. "Do you like it, my sweets?"

Rory only cooed and made baby sounds in reply.

Of course, they would be living out of their suitcase for now. Until she got her first paycheck in a few weeks, Lorelai was flat broke - without a penny to her name. It might be even longer before she could buy bigger necessities. Like a bed for her. Or a cradle for Rory. Bathroom... maybe Mia would allow her to use a spare one and shower in the Inn. 75 square feet in area did not leave much room for a shower...

Just then, Lorelai heard a truck pull up right next to the shed. Opening the door, she recognized it as Luke's... who was now unloading supplies from the flatback. The frame of a bed. A small dresser. When Lorelai saw the crib, she lost it.

"Oh my God! How did you...? Why...?"

"Mia's orders," Luke smirked. If that was the best he could do for a smile, Lorelai would take it.

"You didn't!"

"But I did, and that's the end of it," Luke said in an almost paternal way. "We'll start with the crib. Where do you want it?"

Lorelai had never been one for design, since her mother had usually made those kinds of decisions for her. Still, she excitedly directed Luke where to put it in the corner. The dresser was placed opposite it, against the left wall. Then came the framing of the queen-bed, piece by piece. All shuttled in, Luke immediately knelt on the floor and set to work assembling it.

"You don't have to do that..." Lorelai murmured.

"I want to. And where else are you going to sleep? The floor? Or perhaps the crib?" He smirked over to where Rory was already swaddled inside it. "I don't think you and..."

"Rory," Lorelai offered.

"Rory... can both fit."

The assembly did not take long. Lorelai could see why Luke was the owner of a hardware store; he was really good with his hands. It was almost fascinating, watching him work. Lorelai also found it cute to observe Luke glance back at the crib every now and again, making sure he was working quietly enough to not wake Rory.

As soon as the bed was complete, Luke slipped out to his truck and loaded in a mattress, complete with blankets. Lorelai helped him make it up, at her insistence. "You've already done so much! What next?"

"Just this," Luke said. He slung a backpack off of his shoulders and opened the flap. Lorelai stared at the bottles upon bottles of milk.

"Every last one has been heated... for her..." Luke glanced away, back towards the crib, in almost embarrassment. Were his cheeks actually burning?

Lorelai pushed down the lump in her throat. "Thank you, Luke."

And for the first time, Luke genuinely smiled. He stood, hands on his hips, surveying the shed he had transformed into a somewhat respectable home in a matter of hours. "Now all that's left is the bathroom..."

"I swear to God, if you have tiling all ready in that flatbed..." Lorelai warned teasingly.

Luke actually laughed. "I wish!" And he seemed sincere. "And I will. Soon. I can even rig a water heater next to the shed and everything..."

Lorelai touched his arm. "You've already gone above and beyond. Rory and I can manage using the Inn's facilities for now. Thank you." Her eyes threatened to spill over once again, and she squeezed his arm. " _Thank you_."

Luke smiled again. Lorelai liked his smile. "You're welcome." He headed for the door. For a moment, he paused over Rory's crib, looking like he wanted to say goodbye to her. But, instead he headed out, and Lorelai heard the tires pulling away through the drifts a moment later.

Crossing to the crib, she touched a hand to Rory's cheek, drinking in the sight of her sleeping so peacefully. Then, the young mother crossed to her new bed; she was asleep right after her head hit the pillow.

* * *

 **A/N: Keep reviewing, please!**


	3. Chapter 3: Castle on a Cloud

**Chapter 3: Castle on a Cloud**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Lorelai was starting to regret that the first thing she bought with her new salary was that damn alarm clock. At least it worked. She made a mental note to thank Luke for the electricity and outlets he had recently installed for them, as she dragged herself out of bed. Also: one of these days, she was going to have to put enough money aside to actually pay him. Even then, there might be a skirmish over whether he would even accept payment or not.

Rubbing the sleep from her bleary eyes, Lorelai was shocked to find just 2-year-old Rory standing up in her crib, smiling.

"Mama! Let go!"

Lorelai smiled. "At least one of us is ready," she said dryly. When Rory had first started talking only six months ago, Lorelai had been shocked. When the little baby had babbled out 'Mama' one day as her mother was cleaning by the fireplace, the whole lobby had heard Lorelai's shriek of excitement before dutifully bursting into applause. Mia had been almost smug, saying that Rory's talking at so young signified that she was destined for great things. She even threw together a party with the hotel staff to celebrate.

That had happened when the Gilmore girls were still relatively new to the Inn. Now, after almost 10 months of working and living there, mother and daughter were the odds-on favorites of the staff and also the guests. Once people saw that Lorelai was more than willing to pull herself up by her own bootstraps, they had slowly begun to warm up to her. Throw Rory into the package, and it was practically a done deal. Who could resist those sparkling eyes and that smile?

Lorelai bundled up Rory into a small coat, pants, booties and hat. Mid-October, and the nights were already getting colder. She only hoped the coming winter would not be as freezing as the last one had been.

Slipping over to the Inn, Lorelai plucked the key for Room 103 off its hook and ushered Rory inside. She showered quickly, then bird-bathed Rory, careful not to waste too much hot water. An entering customer might complain, and then where would she be? She had not yet gotten onto Mia's bad side, and Lorelai never wanted to find out what _that_ was like.

"Ready to work, Mama?" Rory asked as Lorelai redressed her in the same clothes and dried her hair with a towel.

Lorelai smiled. "Yes, princess. We start at Room 140, then work our way down."

Rory grinned. "Let go!"

" _Let's_ go," Lorelai corrected her. Rory was still learning how to pronounce short phrases like that.

Opening Room 140, Lorelai fired up the old but trusty vacuum and set to work. Rory toddled behind her. It had been a relief to set her safely down on the ground once she learned to walk soon after talking; up till then, Lorelai had carried her in a baby backpack that Sookie had gifted her with as a late present last Christmas.

Speeding up the process, Lorelai entertained herself by pretending to chase Rory with the vacuum, watching her dodge on her little legs and shrieking with delight. That done, Lorelai proceeded to scrub down the bathroom. Rory waited just outside the open door, being sure to stay within her mother's sight. The little girl picked up a broom leaning against the wall. For one so small, she still couldn't do much except for sweeping the floor. Didn't matter if the floor was already clean; Rory just wanted to help. As she moved the broom back and forth, she began to sing:

 _"There is a castle on a cloud / I like to go there in my sleep / Aren't any floors for me to sweep. / Not in my castle on a cloud / There is a room that's full of toys / There are a hundred boys and girls. / Nobody shouts or talks too loud / Not in my castle on a cloud. / There is a lady all in white, holds me and sings a lullaby. / She's nice to see and she's soft to touch. / She says, 'Rory, I love you very much'..."_

Lorelai continued to move the scrub brush along the tiles, even as she watched her daughter. The Les Miserables song was on their tape cassette of the musical that she played for Rory every night; it was one of the first songs she had ever learned. How ironic then, that she was singing it while in fact sweeping the floor. Unlike the character of Cosette in the show, Lorelai did not think Rory was anguishing over their still meager existence. She never complained at all, in fact. All the same, it made Lorelai think how little the pair still had, and how she wanted to make all of Rory's dreams come true.

From room to room, mother and daughter went like this - Rory doing a once-over with the broom across already-clean floors, while Lorelai did everything else. By the time, the check-out rush had ended around noon, the first floor was done. Lorelai wiped her brow and sighed. One floor down, one to go...

As she and Rory headed up the spiral staircase to attack the second floor, Mia stopped them on the top landing. "Ah, ah, ah - it's lunchtime. Rory needs to eat. Are you hungry, sweetie?" She smiled at the little girl.

Lorelai smiled back at Mia's concern. "We're on a bit of a roll, Mia; it's fine, really..."

"Nonsense!" When the 18-year-old still didn't look convinced, Mia gave her a sterner, motherly look. "Lorelai: go take your break. Feed Rory. I'll come fetch you in an hour."

Lorelai nodded and began traipsing back down the stairs, Rory skipping in front of her. Looking out the wide windows on her way down, Lorelai saw a man bent over the side of their potting shed; he seemed to be installing something. Lorelai felt her heart burst as she guessed what it was for. She knew who it was...

She and Rory approached their shed from across the grass.

"Luuuuke!" Rory squealed, drawing out the vowel of his name.

Luke glanced up from his work and gave the little girl one of his rare smiles. "Afternoon, little lady. You been helping your mother?"

"Yes," Rory said shyly. "Whatcha doing?"

"This, young one, is your very own water heater!"

Rory gasped, her eyes shining. "No more baths at the Inn?" Lorelai's heart broke at the reminder that they still had not put together a proper bathroom.

Luke grinned. "If you go inside, there's a shower in the spare corner for you and your mommy to share. Tiles and everything!"

Rory shrieked with glee and dashed inside. Lorelai hung back, listening to her daughter's shouts of excitement at whatever treasures lay in store within.

"Thank you," Lorelai said quietly.

Luke shrugged. "I told you I would get to it at some point, didn't I?"

Lorelai nodded. "I remember," she whispered. There was an awkward pause, before Luke finally cleared his throat. He then presented the young mother with a mug.

"I brought you some coffee. Heard from Miss Patty that the machine here was broken."

"Thank God!" Lorelai said as she clasped the mug. "People here are ready to turn to cannibalism over it. If you fixed it, the whole Inn would declare you a hero!"

Then she took a sip. She nearly fainted at the glory that passed down her throat. It was like tasting heaven.

"Oh. My. God. On second thought, never fix that machine! How did you make this coffee?"

Luke rubbed the back of his neck, flushing at the high praise. "Secret recipe."

"Secret? All of Stars Hollow needs to taste this stuff! You should open a diner!"

"Mooooommmmmm! Come see the shower!" Rory called.

Lorelai grinned. "And she awaits. Bye, Luke. And thanks again." She headed for the shed. "Coming, O Light of my Life!"

Luke just chuckled and headed back to his truck. As he drove away, he thought over what Lorelai had said, about him opening up a diner. Huh. Perhaps he would do just that...


	4. Chapter 4: Here Comes the Diner

**Chapter 4: Here Comes the Diner**

It was a beautiful Saturday morning in Stars Hollow. Lorelai was off from work, so she naturally decided to spend the whole day with her beloved daughter.

The 19-year-old and almost 3-year-old first had a few errands to run. Heading into what was considered the downtown of the Hollow, the pair first stopped by Taylor Doose's. He was the grocer. Lorelai stocked up on mostly vegetables, as Rory was now old enough to eat most solid foods. She also grabbed some apples. That might be all they had time for right now. Lorelai had learned quickly to be very aware of her budget, tight as it was. Mother and daughter headed up to the cash register to pay.

"Well, if it isn't the Gilmore girls!" Taylor Doose was a sweet-faced man with a portly belly. With his white beard, he always reminded Rory of Santa Claus. In fact, it was a well-kept secret amongst the adults that Doose in fact _did_ play Santa Claus during the town's Christmas festivities. "How are you today, Rory?"

"I'm fine... How are you, Mr. Doose?" Rory returned politely, as her mother had taught her.

"Just wonderful, thank you. And what fine manners you have there! I think that calls for a little treat..." He whipped out a round piece of fruit and quickly peeled it before giving the whole thing to Rory. "Italian oranges. Delicious!"

Lorelai smiled at the generosity as Rory bashfully smiled. "Sweets, what do you say to Mr. Doose?"

"Thank you," came the echo at her mother's prompt.

Mr. Doose tipped his hat to her. "My pleasure, Rory."

"Thanks, Taylor! Gotta run! Bye!" Lorelai ushered Rory out the door, but after a moment, popped her head back in. "Say, Taylor? Why is Luke's hardware store all boarded up?"

"Haven't you heard from Miss Patty or Babette?" Taylor blinked. "Luke is closing down."

Upon hearing this, Rory's face fell. "Mama, is Luke gonna go away?"

"No, honey... I mean, I don't know..." Lorelai stumbled, surprised by Rory's sudden anxiety over the matter.

"Not to worry, Rory. Luke is just making a career change."

"What's a career change?" Rory frowned, but Lorelai barely heard the question. "To what?" she asked of Taylor.

"Miss Patty says he's going to open up a diner. Personally, I think it's an inspired move! Luke has always been quite the cook!"

Lorelai nodded, waved to Taylor, and led Rory out of the grocery. As they passed by the boarded-up storefront just down the street, Lorelai suddenly thought back to several months ago, the day Luke had installed her water heater and given her a first taste of coffee. She had been the one to suggest he open a diner. Had he listened to her advice, of all people? No, impossible!

* * *

As it turned out, Taylor was right. Rory turned 3 that October, then came the holidays whipping by in a blur. Spring soon followed. Still, Luke's shop stayed boarded up. Until one day, the boards came down. Returning to the Inn from shopping (Sookie was watching Rory), Lorelai stopped to find the windows clear, and a new sign over the doorway: LUKE'S DINER. She peered inside. The work must have mostly been renovation, for the counter was now polished and newly furnished. Tables sat around where shelves of tools used to be.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Lorelai jumped back to find Luke leaning against the brick wall, washing his hands on a rag.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to be..."

"Nah, that's all right. Everyone else has been. They're anxious for the Grand Opening."

"When is it?"

"This summer." He glanced away before suddenly blurting out. "I would love it if you and Rory came. You could be some of my first customers."

Lorelai blinked in surprise, but then smiled. "We'll be sure to be there. Although I hope you have a Kids' Menu ready!"

Luke laughed. "Are you kidding? Rory's the only reason I had to print a Kids Menu at all!" He blinked and then oddly tried to backpedal. "I mean, not that there aren't other kids in town; there are, it's just I had to determine the age ranges, and the prices..."

"Luke: stop," Lorelai grinned. "I'll tell Rory that she was your Kids Menu muse; she'll be thrilled!"

Luke relaxed. "Great! So: June 15th, 8 AM?"

"Plan on us," Lorelai winked.

* * *

That summer of 1988 was a good one. On June 15th, Luke's Diner officially opened. Though Lorelai and Rory arrived after a crowd had already gathered, the young mother was surprised to find the townspeople clear a path for them like they were the Red Sea.

"Come right up to the front, you two!" Kirk, the town's (awful) entrepreneur encouraged.

Lorelai blinked, even as she obeyed. "Why?"

"The very first family eats for free. You and Rory should be it."

Lorelai's eyes filled with tears. She knew the town was aware of how she and Rory were still living on a shoestring budget. Often, she was too proud to accept kindnesses like these; she wasn't a charity case! But all the same, it would mean so much to Rory. "Thank you."

Luke now stepped out onto the front stoop, scissors in hand. "Ladies and gentlemen, I declare Luke's Diner to be officially open!"

Everyone allowed Rory to lead the way inside. She and her mother took their seats at the counter.

"All right, Gilmore girls are the first family, which means they eat for free!" Luke called. The town cheered. He whipped out a brand-new pad. "What'll it be, Rory?"

"Burgers and fries! And milk!" Rory squealed.

Luke looked to Lorelai. "Ditto that," she affirmed.

"Coming right up!"


	5. Chapter 5: Bookcases and Bread Crumbs

**Chapter 5: Bookcases and Bread Crumbs**

It was Christmastime 1988 in Stars Hollow. Bundled up in coats and jackets, Lorelai and Rory hiked through the town square, underneath the gazebo, hand in hand. At 4, Rory had just started pre-school that fall.

"What would you like for Christmas, sweets?"

Rory thought for a moment. "I want a bookcase! My books are strewn all over the potting shed. I want to organize them!"

Lorelai bit her lip. She had actually been hoping to get Rory at the very least a trundle bed. She had long since grown out of the crib Luke had given her and had taken to sleeping in the same bed with her mom. That and a bookcase? Lorelai did not have to check her checkbook to know she couldn't afford both.

Suddenly, Rory stopped. She pointed to a bench in the distance. "Look! It's Luke!"

"Rory, hush! It's rude to point!" her mother reminded her. Too late. Luke had already seen them, and gave a shy wave. Rory dragged her mom over to the bench.

"Hello, girls," Luke said quietly.

Lorelai smiled, amused. "I thought you said you don't come out to town events!"

"Yeah, well, if you miss the Christmas stuff, everyone calls you a Scrooge or yells Bah Humbug at you for the other 11 months of the year!" Luke almost groused.

"We're going on a walk to the park! Want to come?" Rory invited.

Lorelai tried to curtail her daughter's exuberance. "You don't have to if you don't want to..."

"Nah, I'll join. I need to stretch my legs anyway." Luke stood from the bench, and Rory offered him her free hand.

There was a momentary tableau as Luke stared in surprise. But eventually, he took her hand. Luke and Lorelai led Rory through the rest of town. As they went along, Lorelai couldn't help but notice the other townspeople staring at them. A few even exchanged whispers.

"Why are they staring at us?" Lorelai whispered to Luke.

"Maybe they think you look funny," Luke smirked.

"Or you," Lorelai teased back. But, she couldn't shake the feeling that she would hear about this from Miss Patty or Mia later - whoever approached first.

Upon reaching the park, the trio stopped by the lake. The adults watched as Rory fed some of the ducks, tossing them bread crumbs by the light of a headlamp around her wooly hat.

"Rory? Time to go!" Lorelai finally called.

"Let's talk the long way back around!" Luke suggested. When Lorelai gave him a funny look, he simply smiled. "Trust me."

The three passed over a bridge at the far end of the lake, before walking back down the other side on their return trip to town. After a bit, Lorelai felt Rory dragging on her hand.

"Rory, come on honey, we can play with the ducks some other time..." No answer. "Rory?" She looked down to find her daughter practically asleep standing up. She was being forced into a kind of sleepwalking in fact. Lorelai and Luke halted, before the diner owner knelt in front of the little girl.

"Yup. She's out cold."

"Oh no!" Lorelai groaned. "Now I have to carry her back, and..."

"Relax," Luke chided gently. "I got this."

Something about the way he said this made an idea click in Lorelai's brain. "You knew she would get tired out."

"Why do you think I had us take the long way? Here." And before Lorelai could protest, he had scooped Rory up into his arms like she was a rag doll. Lorelai was shocked to find her daughter snuggle into his chest. This should have come as an almost catastrophe to someone as socially awkward as Luke, but instead he just relaxed and patted Rory's head. "Good girl," he murmured.

Luke walked the girls all the way back to the potting shed. He even went inside and tucked Rory in beneath the covers of Lorelai's bed. The action was surprisingly tender on his part. He rose up to find Lorelai staring at him with a smile. "What?"

"You tucked her in."

"Yeah, well..." he shrugged. "I was holding her anyhow." A deep pause, and then he finally headed for the door. "Good night, Lorelai."

Lorelai echoed the sentiment and stared after him for a while.

* * *

"Wake up, Mommy! Wake up! Santa's been here! Moooom! Wake up!"

Lorelai sleepily climbed out of bed to Rory's calls that Christmas morning. The first thing she saw was all the decorations and the tree she had assembled in the middle of the night before. The tree stood in the corner where Rory's crib had used to be. At its base was presents from seemingly everyone at the Inn, as well as a majority of the town. In the corner opposite was the trundle bed Lorelai had managed to purchase for Rory. Lorelai would still have to attach it to her own bed. "Do you like it, sweets?"

"I love it! Thanks, Mom!"

Presents now done, Lorelai wrapped Rory in her winter wear so she could go play in the snow. But the little girl had barely gone two steps when she stopped. "Mama, look! There's a GIANT wrapped present out here! And it's addressed to _me_!"

Lorelai joined Rory outside. Her daughter was right - at least for someone her size, it _did_ look like a giant present. Somehow, Lorelai managed to carry the thing out of the elements and back into the shed. Mother and daughter looked at each other.

"Open it?"

"Let's do it!" Lorelai agreed conspiratorially. Within moments, the wrapping paper was ripped to shreds. Upon seeing the contents, Lorelai began to cry.

It was a _bookcase_. And most conspicuous of all, it had Rory's name on it, in large pink and purple wooden letters over the top. Amidst Rory's squealing and almost frantic categorization of her precious books inside, Lorelai instinctively knew who had to be responsible for this. And it wasn't Santa. Or even Taylor Doose's Santa.

"Rory, stay here, please. Lock the door and don't answer it for anyone, OK? Not till I'm back!"

Rory hardly noticed her leave, so enchanted was she by the bookcase. Hollering into the Inn for Sookie to keep her eyes glued to the shed, Lorelai made a beeline for Luke's diner in town. Of course, the eatery was closed for Christmas, as were most other businesses, but Lorelai was determined. Knowing Luke lived above the diner, she rapped on the door until Luke came stumbling down the stairs.

"Please tell me you don't wake your daughter like that in the morning," he grumbled.

"It was you." Lorelai said without preface.

Luke blinked. "What?"

"You gave Rory that bookcase. Because you overheard us that night in the square."

Luke shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't lie to me!" Lorelai ordered, failing to keep the smile from coming onto her lips. "She's over the moon; thinks she died and went to heaven!"

Luke finally fessed up. "I'm glad she likes it."

"I knew it!" Lorelai laughed triumphantly. "Where did you even get it?"

"I made it."

Lorelai stared at him in utter astonishment. "You _made_ that? It's... beautiful... it's..."

Luke shrugged. "Once a handyman, always a handyman. My father taught me when I was young." He nearly jumped out of his skin when Lorelai suddenly hugged him.

"Thank you. She is giddy; already putting her books in as we speak. It'll be her favorite present!"

Luke finally got his wits about him to hug Lorelai back. "Tell her she's absolutely welcome. And no - don't you dare even think about paying me!" His stern order made Lorelai pause as he dove for a few bills.

A moment of stillness. And then Lorelai nodded. "Thank you again."

"Always," Luke nodded.


	6. Chapter 6: Good Night, Daddy

**Chapter 6: Good Night, Daddy**

As soon as Lorelai resumed her regular hours after the Christmas holiday, Mia wasted no time coming up to her.

"Miss Patty says she saw you and Luke Danes walking Rory by the lake a few nights before Christmas. Are you two dating?" The way she demanded an answer was not from the perspective of a boss, but rather a confiding girlfriend. Lorelai gawked at her, then laughed it off.

"Mia, Luke is just our friend!"

"Yeah, and I bet you could use a friend like that!" Mia winked. "Think of it: Rory could finally have a father figure in her life!"

"Luke? A stepdad? That's a good one, Mia!" But the thought struck her in a very uncomfortable place. That would mean she and Luke would be... married...

Her phone suddenly rang. When Lorelai checked the Caller ID, she groaned. "Besides, Rory already has a dad, who for some inexplicable reason is calling me right now!" She picked up. "Christopher?"

"Lore! Hey, I need a really huge favor."

"What?" Lorelai asked through gritted teeth.

"I've run out of money."

"You're broke?"

"I lost my job..."

"Yeah, and mine is only paying me just enough as it is! What am I, an ATM?"

"Lore, please! Maybe you could take some money out from the bank..."

"No, Christopher, I'm sorry. I just... I don't have the bandwidth right now. Not that I should be apologizing. You hardly ever call! Besides, I have to leave for this conference in New Haven the day after tomorrow, so I've been packing like a fiend." Lorelai had recently been promoted to Assistant Manager of the Inn under Mia, who was taking her to a hotel conference to learn the ropes of the business.

"Lore -"

"I can't, Chris. Bye." She hung up.

* * *

At her lunch break, Lorelai went over to Luke's for her standard mid-day cup of coffee.

"Something's wrong with you if you aren't being as sarcastically witty as you usually are," Luke observed.

"Oh, it's Chris. Rory's dad," Lorelai explained when Luke gave her a quizzical look. "He lost his job, and now he's hitting me up for cash."

"Why? Doesn't he know how tight things are for you and Rory still?"

"He would if he bothered to call regularly. Or at least at Christmas. Or Rory's birthday."

"He didn't call on Rory's birthday?" Luke asked in disbelief.

"He never does. The most Rory knows about him is through the old pictures I've shown her."

 _This guy is a total deadbeat. Why would he not want to contact Rory?_ Luke thought angrily. Sweet, adorable, beautiful little Rory.

Suddenly, Lorelai gasped. "I forgot to sign up a babysitter for her! Sookie's going back early to culinary school; Mia and I will be at the conference..."

"I can do it!" Luke offered before he could stop himself.

Lorelai looked at him. "You sure?"

"Absolutely! When do you leave?"

"Friday evening."

"Bring Rory by around 6, then? I'll have closed up shop early."

Lorelai hugged him from over the counter. "Luke, you're the best ever!" she squealed before running out the door.

* * *

On Friday night at 6 PM sharp, Mia's sedan pulled up to Luke's Diner. Rory blew in like a tornado, jumping up and down, Lorelai and Mia right behind her. Luke came out from the back at the commotion.

"Man, I should have locked when I closed up... ah, well, c'est la vie! You're here!"

"Hi, Luke!" Rory giggled.

"Hey, kid," he grinned.

"Thanks for doing this, Luke," Lorelai gratefully expressed. "You sure you can manage?"

"Sure. Rory can take my bed in the loft upstairs and I'll just sleep on the couch. But... we have lots of fun to do before bedtime."

Rory's eyes shone. "Like what?"

"Wait and see," Luke winked.

"My bedtime is 8:30. We'd better hop to it!" So saying, Rory began pushing Lorelai towards the door. "Have a good time!"

"Wait! Don't I get a kiss first?"

Rory nodded. "Bye, munchkin." Lorelai said as she pecked Rory chastely on the lips.

"Bye, kitten," Mia ruffled her hair.

"Bye, Mama! Bye, Mia!"

As soon as the sedan had pulled away, Luke led Rory back to the kitchen. "Hide and seek! Sookie and I play it in the kitchen of the Inn all the time!" Rory smiled.

"Actually, Rory, I had something much more fun in mind." He rummaged through some cabinets, sorting various ingredients on the countertop. Rory tried to see over the rim, to no avail.

"I wanna see!"

Luke took Rory by the waist and hoisted her onto the countertop. Seeing the ingredients, Rory frowned. "Baking? That isn't a game..."

"It can be whatever you make of it - even a game! It's fun! Come on; I'll show you. We're gonna make brownies." Luke taught Rory how to pour the flour, then milk, then chocolate batter into a large mixing bowl. Luke cracked an egg on the rim and dumped it in, before guiding Rory through breaking another one. Stirring the mixture, Luke had Rory put on some oven mitts and help him put the batter in the oven. "They won't be ready until after you fall asleep, but that's OK. We'll eat them in the morning."

"Sure... ahhh...ahhhh... AH-CHOO!" Rory's sudden sneeze knocked the flour bag off its perch, spraying the white powder far and wide even as Luke cried out a warning. In an instant, diner owner and little preschooler were covered from head to foot in flour.

"I'm sorry," Rory whispered, embarrassed.

But Luke only smiled, and then devilishly swiped a smear of the stuff onto Rory's face. Rory shrieked with laughter before getting him back. Both were soon rolling on the floor laughing.

"Come on, kid. Let's get you cleaned up."

Up in the bathroom of his loft, Luke was very respectful. He let Rory privately undress herself and shower on her own before passing her a towel, then her pajamas that Lorelai has packed, from behind the door. He quickly sprayed off himself, returning to his room to find Rory all dressed and already in his bed.

"Your mom's trained you well!" he laughed.

"I like this bed," Rory expressed, bouncing in it a little. "Normally, I sleep in the trundle beside Mama's bed."

Luke pondered over this. A trundle bed was certainly preferable to sleeping on the floor, especially in that potting shed. At the same time, it was little better than sleeping in a drawer or something. Someday, he hoped Lorelai would have enough to get Rory a real bed. Or even a real house... _I would build either one myself, if I could,_ he found himself thinking.

Approaching Rory, Luke made sure she was all tucked in. "Good night, Rory."

Rory grinned at him impishly. "Good night, Daddy."

Luke blinked in utter shock. She had never called him that before. But if he knew enough from Lorelai, he figured Rory had never spent one night with her dad. Or any male figure, for that matter. He covered with a smile. "Good night, kiddo." He moved to turn out the light.

"Luke?"

"Yes, Rory?"

"Mama is happy when she's with you. I see how she looks at you. Could you marry Mama and be my Daddy? You could even a-a-adopt me, if you want." She sounded out the big word carefully. "I checked the town library; they have the forms."

For the first time in his life, Luke was rendered utterly speechless. Slowly, he felt his insides eating away with him. And also had some very strange thoughts about Lorelai... "Tell you what," he said. "You're tired. Go to sleep, and we can talk about it in the morning. OK?"

Rory flopped back into the pillows, a huge smile on her face. "OK."

As Luke went downstairs to sleep on the couch, he found himself praying - something he rarely did. _Lord, please help me help my stupid self! What have I gotten myself into?_ He had the suspicion that what he had told Rory was probably a dumb thing...


	7. Chapter 7: Take Me Instead

**Chapter 7: Take Me Instead**

The next morning, Luke woke up Rory before opening the diner. She was bright-eyed and bushy-tailed, obviously having slept well, while he had most certainly not. Rory's beautiful face, adoption forms and the strange sight of Lorelai in a wedding dress had haunted Luke's dreams.

Luckily, Rory didn't bring up adoption again as they went downstairs to open the doors. "Now," Luke questioned. "What do you do to help your mom around the inn?"

"I usually sweep the floors of all the rooms. But Mama has also started teaching me how to scrub the bathroom sinks!"

"You're into very simple tasks. That's good," Luke thought for a moment, scanning the diner. A diner was a whole different ball game than an inn. What could a preschooler do well in this setting? Remembering how everyone in town always praised how smart and gifted Rory was, he suddenly got a flash of inspiration. "Rory, have they taught you counting in school yet?"

"Sure!" the little girl brightened. "Mrs. Wendy has taught us to count up to 10, but I can count up to 30!"

 _Hallelujah, praise Jesus, amen!_ Luke thought. "Perfect! You are sooooo working the cash register!" Sitting Rory on the bar counter, he showed her how to open and close the machine. "Whenever people give you money, just put it in this container here."

Rory bit her lip, deep in thought. "What if they give me more than I need?"

Luke stared in disbelief. What the hell was Lorelai doing, putting her in preschool? She should be in second grade right now, at least! "Well... then you give them the remainder in what's called change. Like, um..." He pulled a $20 bill from his wallet. "Say I give you this $20. But I only need to give you $10. How much would you pay me back?"

"$10!" Rory chirped without any pause.

"Tell your mom she needs you to skip a grade! And that I'm employing you here full time!" Luke muttered in astonishment. Rory giggled.

The first customers of the day were quite surprised to find little Rory Gilmore at the cash register, but once they saw how good she was at working it, word spread. Soon, people were coming to breakfast, and then staying for lunch, all so they could get to pay Rory at the end. She was like a rock star!

Luke, meanwhile, would jump from customer to customer, taking orders, and all the while ensuring people that if he could talk Lorelai into it, he would employ Rory on a more regular basis.

"You might have to hash out a deal, with the Inn, Luke!" Taylor Doose chortled. "They don't take kindly to sharing her!"

Luke looked back to Rory with a smile. "Can't say I blame them, Taylor. Neither would I." And he meant it.

Just at that moment, Luke happened to glance out the window. Across the street, under the gazebo, two men in large trench coats were standing together, hands in their pockets. And they were watching the diner with unusual intensity.

Luke felt his stomach clench. Burglars. Almost no crime of any consequence happened in Stars Hollow; it was a very safe place, but that didn't mean it was immune. Stick-ups happened all the time in eateries. Almost instinctively, Luke looked back to Rory. He ran up to her, closing the cash register just as she finished another payment.

"Luke! I was using that -"

"I need you to do exactly as I say," Luke whispered to her, making sure she looked him right in the face. "Listen to me: two men are going to come in here at any moment. They could be bad men. I'm going to approach them and see. I want you to keep whatever customer is in front of you distracted. Take longer to process their order. If I yell out your name, you get down behind that counter and curl up real small. If I don't, everything is fine. Do you understand me, Rory?"

Rory nodded, fear in her eyes.

The bell jingled, and Luke jumped away from Rory, acting nonchalant. The trench-coated men had entered. Rory glanced at Luke once before turning to the next customer. Luke, meanwhile pushed through the crowd towards the Trenchcoats. If he could just get close enough...

"Rory? Could you hurry a little faster, please, sweetie?"

"I'm trying, Mrs. Sophie..."

Luke finally saw enough of what he needed. The mens' hands were still in their coats. Gun!

"RORY!" he yelled loudly, signaling her. Thinking fast, Luke grabbed the nearest coffee and flung it in the one guy's face.

"GAHHHH!" The momentary distraction was all Luke needed. He dove for the gun as it emerged and kept a hand on it, keeping it down. Owner and burglar grappled for it, before it suddenly went off.

BANG! BANG! BANG! Luke and the one man went tumbling into a table. Screams split the air. Luke heard more scuffling and shouts, followed by another burst of gunfire. He had forgotten about the other thief, and only prayed another brave soul had jumped him. _Rory, please be down behind that counter..._

The ruckus stopped after a few minutes. Luke felt the one thief fling him back and off. He leapt to his feet instantly, only to find both men running for the front door and out. "Let's beat it!" one called to the other.

"Is anyone hurt?!" Luke bellowed, as people began to appear out from under tables and the counter.

"I think so," Taylor Doose shook his head to clear it. "That was a skirmish I won't soon forget!"

"Makes the Battle of Stars Hollow look like child's play, huh?" Al from Al's Pancake World laughed nervously.

"AHHHHH!" a woman's shriek suddenly split the air. Then, Kirk's head popped up from behind the counter. "Luke!"

Luke scrambled around and stopped dead when he saw the sight, turning white as a sheet. Little Rory lay in a pool of blood on the floor, Miss Patty and Babette both bent over her.

"Rory? Rory!" Luke moved everyone aside so he could get to her. He cradled her little body in his arms, not caring that her precious blood was staining his shirt. Rory did not move or make a sound. "Rory?! Oh, God, please..." Luke found himself choking on his own tears. He finally glanced up to see everyone staring at him.

"WHAT ARE YOU IMBECILES DOING? KIRK, RUN LIKE HELL AND GET A DOCTOR. NOW! MISS PATTY, CALL LORELAI IMMEDIATELY! _IMMEDIATELY_!

* * *

Oblivious to what was happening in her hometown, Lorelai and Mia were enjoying a lunch reception as a break from the conference.

"That presentation on flower arrangements was fascinating; although I bet my mother wouldn't have approved..." Lorelai was interrupted by her cell phone ringing. "Lorelai Gilmore speaking."

"Lorelai! You need to come home now! There was... there was a shooting at Luke's Diner..."

Lorelai turned pale. "Rory! What happened to Rory? Is Rory all right?!"

"She was... shot... the ambulance just left with her for Stars Hollow Hospital..."

"We're coming, Patty!" Lorelai hung up and began pushing Mia towards the door.

"Did I just hear Patty say Rory's been shot?!" Mia whispered, hand over her mouth.

"Yes! Conference is over! We're leaving!"

Lorelai broke every speed limit in the books as she flew down the highway from New Haven. _Hang on, baby... we're coming..._

* * *

Luke had not expected to lead the entire godforsaken town all the way to the hospital. He would have rather just been there with Rory himself and waited for Lorelai and Mia. But the fact that every single customer who was in the diner followed him seemed like a testament to how much everyone loved the little girl who had taken a bullet for them.

Kirk was the only one waiting for them when the horde arrived; he had driven with Rory in the back of the ambulance.

"Where is she?" Luke demanded of the nearest nurse. She seemed flustered at his intensity.

"Who?"

"Rory Gilmore! Lorelai Leigh Gilmore! The little girl who was just shot! WHERE IS SHE?" Luke screamed.

"Room 59," the nurse squeaked after frantically checking her records. Luke made to leap down the hall, but she stopped him. "Hold on - are you the girl's father?"

"Yes!" Luke yelled without thinking. He just wanted to get to Rory! He ignored the whole of Stars Hollow looking at him in utter disbelief. They knew that wasn't true, but no one dared to refute it.

The nurse quickly led Luke back to a room that had one side covered by windows. Luke could only watch as a team of doctors huddled over Rory, working feverishly. The nurse kept radioing in over an intercom, reporting to Luke any signs of progress.

"They have the bullet out of her, but she's lost a lot of blood. She'll need a transfusion. What blood type is she?" she radioed into the room.

"B positive," came the crackily voice back.

 _I'm B positive_ , Luke realized suddenly. His dad had always made him make sure he knew his blood type and had it committed to memory. All at once, he was shoving his arms under the poor nurse's nose.

"I have her blood type. Use mine. Stick me multiple times; I don't care! Just help her! Please!"

"OK, OK, calm down, Mr. Gilmore. Let's get you set up to draw blood..." Blinking a little at her reference to him as 'Mr. Gilmore', Luke followed her further down the hall. On the way, they ran into Miss Patty, who had managed to escape the waiting room and was chasing them down.

"Luke, Luke! What's happening?"

"Rory needs blood! Go back out there and organize everyone who has a B positive blood type as quick as you can, please!"

Miss Patty hurried away.

The nurse got Luke set up. Luke had never liked giving blood or even getting shots, ever since he was a little boy. But this was for Rory. After the nurse had gotten one vial, he said gruffly, "Again."

The nurse blinked. "Sir, I know you are scared..."

"JUST FIND ANOTHER VEIN AND STICK ME AGAIN!" he yelled.

The nurse dared not refuse him. Luke would not let her stop even after a second... a third... a fourth... The nurse finally had to beg him to stop ordering that more be drawn out.

"We have more than enough..." She hurried to the operating room with Luke hot on her heels, passing the vials of blood through the door.

"That's all we can do for now, sir. Your daughter will be fine; you can go wait in the waiting room..."

"I am not moving from this hall," Luke growled, leaving no room for argument. The nurse smiled softly in understanding, before leaving him alone.

Hours passed. Luke sat resolutely across from the door to the operating room, his head in his hands. At last, the sound of it opening made him scramble to his feet. He nearly accosted the first doctor who came through the door.

"Sir, she's in a coma right now..."

"I need to see her..."

"Sir..."

"Please." The doctor finally relented at Luke's plaintive plea. He let him go in.

Rory was dressed in a white hospital gown. She looked dwarfed on the operating table, like a tiny angel. Luke knelt by her side, head in his arms and wept.

"Rory... sweetie... I need you to open your eyes... I need you to wake up... your mom needs you to wake up; she's coming right now..." He sniffed noisily. What was _wrong_ with him? What had this little girl _done_ to him? He knew exactly what - she had stolen into his melancholy heart. He knew, should have known, staring into those baby blue sapphires that winter's night three years ago, that he was a goner. Yes, he, Luke Danes - gruff, biting, Luke Danes - had fallen in love with a little girl who was not even his! And fallen hard, too! Somehow, he had fallen under the little Gilmore girl's spell...

And now, she was clinging to life because of him. Why did he let her work behind the counter? By all rights, if it weren't for that conference, Rory wouldn't have even _been_ there! Or worse, she _and_ Lorelai would have _both_ been there, and his heart clenched all the more. His mind suddenly flashed back to the night before, and he sobbed harder.

"Rory... if you can hear me... do you remember what you were saying last night? About adoption? I'll do it! I'll adopt you! I might not be able to fulfill the 'marry-your-mom' part, but I'll adopt you! Give you anything you want! Anything at all! If you would only _open_ _your_ _eyes_..."

* * *

 **A/N: Scary, scary! What's gonna happen? The diner shooting was actually based on the opening sequence of the new _Taken_ TV series. Keep reviewing! **


	8. Chapter 8: Torn from Her

**Chapter 8: Torn from Her**

"For God's sake, Michel! Do you even _read_ your own medical documents?!" Miss Patty was shrieking at the Independence Inn concierge.

Michel turned up his nose in offense. "I cannot say for certain..."

"ANSWER THE GODDAMN QUESTION! ARE YOU B POSITIVE OR NOT?! CAUSE IF YOU ARE, GET YOUR ASS BACK THERE RIGHT NOW, AND-"

The door suddenly burst open with a Thud! and everyone jumped, turning to see a stricken Lorelai in the doorway, followed by Mia, who was gulping for air.

"Where's Rory?! Where's my baby?!" Lorelai screeched.

Everyone began pointing almost comically towards the hallway door. Lorelai wrenched open the door and ran, ignoring the nurse's calls to stop.

"SHE'S THE GIRL'S MOTHER! NOW SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Mia wailed like a banshee before tearing after her Assistant Manager.

The rest of Stars Hollow stared at each other in astonishment.

"Has... anyone ever heard Mia swear like that before?" Taylor Doose asked off-handedly.

"Only when there's no hot water in the bathrooms," Michel reported without missing a beat.

* * *

Lorelai ran up and down the halls, her eyes wild, barely giving Mia and a nurse who had followed them time to keep up.

"Ma'am! She's in room 59. Your husband is with her now..."

At the word _husband_ , Lorelai nearly skidded across the slick floor and right into a wall. "I don't have a husband."

The nurse blinked. "The gentleman said he was the girl's father..."

Lorelai gritted her teeth in rage. "Christopher... if I find out you were there and this is _your_ doing..." She barreled towards Room 59. But when she got to the wall plastered with windows, she encountered a very different sight.

Mia blinked. "That's not Chris! That's Luke!"

"Luke?" the nurse looked between the two women.

"Babysitter. And family friend." Lorelai waved off. At least it wasn't Chris...

"I never would have guessed. He was distraught, ma'am. Made my colleague stick him seven times to draw blood."

Lorelai stared, thinking she had misheard. "Come again?"

"He made Jacquelyn draw seven vials of blood from him before she could get him to stop. She had to _beg_ him to stop!"

Lorelai stared into the window. All at once, racking sobs shook her and she covered her mouth with her hand. Luke had damn near killed himself just to give blood to _Rory_? The thought was both touching and overwhelming all at once. But not as overwhelming as when she accidentally leaned against some kind of intercom button, so the voices inside could be heard.

"Please, God..." Luke was saying. "Take me... take me instead... she doesn't deserve this..."

Now Mia was starting to cry. She squeezed Lorelai's hand. "Your daughter must have magic powers, to get Luke in such a state!"

Lorelai looked to her Manager. "What do you mean?"

"I haven't seen Luke care so much for someone since his parents died."

Meanwhile, inside the operating room Luke was unaware that he was being watched. "Come on, Rory... wake up! You're stronger than this..." He buried his face in her long brown hair. She smelled sweet, like vanilla. _Perfect_ , he thought.

Suddenly, he felt a tiny hand caress his face. "Luke?"

Luke jumped back to see Rory staring at him - eyes wide open and alive. "I heard your voice."

Luke laughed through his tears and covered Rory's face with kisses. She giggled.

"I don't know if I was dreaming... but you mentioned... Luke, did you really say...?"

"Yes, Rory. I want to adopt you."

" _Adopt_ me?"

"That's what you wanted, right? Besides, don't you want a dad?"

Rory hugged him. "Oh, yes! I'd like that very much, Luke!"

Lorelai had heard enough. "Let me in that room now!" she ordered the nurse. She scrambled to obey, and Lorelai burst in.

"Mama!" Rory cried. Luke flung himself out of the way as Lorelai practically threw herself on top of Rory, sobbing, kissing her everywhere she could reach.

"Oh, God! My baby..." Then she remembered what she had heard and suddenly spun around and was screaming at Luke. "As for you - what are you doing? Talking about adopting her? I'm her mother!"

Luke's mouth fell open. "I didn't... Lorelai, she asked me to last night! She even wanted us to get married!"

"Don't give me that! Are you some kind of _pervert_ now? Preying on little girls? Is that why you helped us all those times? Built her the bookcase?"

"Lorelai!" Mia snapped sternly. But her Assistant Manager ignored her. She pointed to the door.

"Get out of here, Luke." Her voice was an icy whisper.

"No, Mama! He's telling the truth! I asked him to adopt me!"

"Honey, you're confused." She spun back to Luke. "Get out of here before I forget who you are! Get out! OUT!"

Luke stumbled sadly out of the operating room, his heart aching at the sound of Rory's tears.


	9. Chapter 9: Forevermore

**Chapter 9: Forevermore**

Luke did not sleep at all that night in the diner. He tried to carry on his business like normal, but now he felt de-energized. Numb. A few days later, Kirk came in and reported that Rory had been released from the hospital. Then, Miss Patty gave him news that completely cancelled out that relief: Lorelai and Rory were packing up the potting shed. They were moving from Stars Hollow.

Luke's heart sank. Lorelai would leave thinking he was some kind of sexual predator. He wouldn't be surprised if the cops came in to arrest him.

But as he gathered intelligence from the town gossip, he would learn differently. Not only had Mia talked Lorelai out of believing he was a sexual predator and filing charges against him, but Luke's name had been cleared by a very interesting piece of evidence...

The police had conducted an investigation of the shooting, and found that the two gunman who had stormed the diner were hitmen, connected back to... whaddaya know?... Christopher Hayden, Rory's father. Out of cash, he had apparently hired the gunmen to kill his only daughter, in order to get his hands on life insurance policy from a bank account for Rory set up by Richard and Emily Gilmore. If Rory had died, Christopher would have gotten a windfall of money, on account of being Rory's dad, just based on the legal documentation the Gilmores had drawn up.

Additionally, police had briefed Lorelai on all of this by showing her video surveillance from the diner over the eighteen or so hours Rory had been there. Nothing inappropriate whatsoever had occurred between her and Luke.

Nevertheless, the Gilmore girls were still leaving, out of fear over not Luke, but Christopher. Still, it surprised Luke when he heard the bell over his door ring after closing time. He looked up to see the Gilmore girls come in; Lorelai's Jeep Wrangler was parked outside the window.

"Hey," Luke said quietly.

"Hey," Lorelai echoed. There was an awkward pause. Then, she finally spoke. "Luke..."

"Forget it."

"No, I need to say this!" She breathed hard. "I'm... sorry I ever thought what I did of you. I should have known you would never touch Rory or hurt her like that. And, I... never got to thank you... for the blood you donated." She smiled softly. "It saved her life." Suddenly, she kissed his cheek.

"I'm sorry, too... about Chirstopher..."

"Me, too. It's a fucking shame. I really liked the guy!" Lorelai said sarcastically.

Luke came around the counter to see Rory seated at a table, clutching a stuffed bear and trying not to cry. He touched Lorelai's arm. "Will you two be all right?"

"We have to hide until the cops have Christopher and say that it's safe." Lorelai approached her daughter and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Do you want to say goodbye to Mr. Luke?"

Rory jumped out of her seat and threw herself into Luke's arms. "Come with us!" she begged. "Daddy won't come hunting for us if he knows you're with Mommy!"

Luke looked to Lorelai, who glanced away. He took Rory by the shoulders so she could look him in the face. "Now, you know I can't do that. It wouldn't be fair on your mom." He held her close. "Just promise me you'll stay save. And stay alive. Please."

Rory suddenly kissed Luke's cheek. "You would have been a great Daddy. I love you!"

Those three words nearly sent Luke toppling to the floor. He swallowed the lump in his throat. "I love you too, Rory. I'll never forget you."

The Gilmore girls finally left. Luke watched from the front stoop as the Jeep Wrangler drove out of sight.

* * *

 **A/N: "I was the one who had it all. I was the master of my fate. I never needed anybody in my life. I learned the truth too late. I'll never shake away the pain. I close my eyes, but she's still there. I let her steal into my melancholy heart. It's more than I can bear...**

 **Now I know she'll never leave me, even as she runs away. She will still torment me, calm me, hurt me, move me come what may. Wasting in my lonely tower, waiting by an open door. I'll fool myself; she'll walk right in... and be with me forevermore.**

 **I rage against the trials of love. I curse the fading of the light. Though she's already flown so far beyond my reach, she's never out of sight!**

 **Now I know she'll never leave me, even as she fades from view! She will still inspire me, be a part of everything I do! Wasting in my lonely tower, waiting by an open door. I'll fool myself; she'll walk right in... and as the long, long nights begin... I'll think of all that might have been... waiting here forevermore!" ~ Alan Menken, _Beauty and the Beast_**


	10. Chapter 10: Take Her

**Chapter 10: Take Her**

The diner was quiet. Lorelai and Rory had been gone only thirty minutes. Luke was trying to make himself useful and close up, when a group of men suddenly marched into the shop.

"We're closed..." Luke began to say.

"Are you Lucas Danes?" a deep voice asked. Luke looked up into the face of a police officer. Oh no...

"That's me," Luke replied in the affirmative.

"We have some information for you." Luke now took in the sight before him. Three police officers were in his diner, two of which held a fourth man in handcuffs. The prisoner had spiky hair, a handsome face, and wore a distinctive leather jacket. Luke felt a hunch stir in his gut.

"Christopher?"

The prisoner looked up. "Who wants to know?"

Hearing the answer made Luke's blood boil in rage. He found himself lunging for the man who was supposedly Rory's father, but the chief officer held him back.

"Stay back, sir!"

"You son of a bitch!" Luke screamed at Chris. "You tired to kill your own child, and damn near succeeded too! You've driven them away from the only happiness they've ever known! And for what? For _money_? You disgusting piece of filth! You should be down on bended knee and thanking every stinking God that Rory is your daughter! She's smart and funny and beautiful! If I could trade places with you, just to be her dad, I would do it in a heartbeat!"

Chris was silent throughout the whole diatribe. Finally, he spoke up. "I know you would."

Luke blinked in shock. "You wanna run that by me again, son?"

"He asked you a question, _boy_!" one of the officers drawled, slapping Chris upside the head.

"I know you would!" Chris repeated, a little louder this time. "Those men..."

"The ones _you_ hired?" Luke demanded. Chris nodded.

"They were stalking Lore and Rory all week. Picked up that Rory would be here with you and that Lore would be out of town. They even staked out your place the night before. Bugged it and everything. They heard my daughter say she wanted you to adopt her."

 _How could I have been so stupid?_ Luke thought in utter shock. _Was I just not paying attention?_

"There's something else," Chris spoke up. "I didn't hire those men directly... my parents pressured me into it..."

 _Rory's_ _grandparents_ _are pulling the strings?_ Luke thought in disbelief. Nevertheless, he somehow could feel that what Chris was telling him was true. "But why?"

"They never wanted Rory. Tried to force Lorelai into getting an abortion after she learned she was pregnant. She refused. They thought she and the baby had ruined me and my life."

Luke was stunned. How could anyone not want Rory? "So you would just go along with whatever Mommy and Daddy told you? Even if it meant killing your own offspring?"

Chris broke down in tears. He started to cry so much, he began to sink towards the floor; the officers had to prop him up. "Give... give him the papers..."

The officers amazingly obeyed orders from their own prisoner, presenting Luke with a few pages of documents. Luke stared when he realized these were _adoption_ papers - probably similar to the ones that Rory had apparently tracked down that day at the Stars Hollow Library.

"Take her," Chris sniffled. "I'm a dead man, anyway! She deserves a father like you..."

Luke stared at the broken soul before him. His jaw set. "Give me a pen." He fished his hand out until an officer presented one. Signing the papers without another thought, he then knelt so that he was eye-level with Chris. "Let him go."

"Mr. Danes..." the chief officer blinked.

"Let him go! He won't hurt Rory or Lorelai. Not anymore. I won't press charges against him either. Go after the grandparents for all their worth, though. As for you..." and he stared at Chris hard. "I'm only letting you run because I believe what you've said. Believe you can change. But if you ever try to hurt _my daughter_ again..." and he felt a sense of giddiness referring to Rory as his daughter. "I will come for you. And we both know what's gonna happen next."

Chris whimpered and nodded. The officers then led him away, presumably to free him elsewhere. Luke immediately dove for the nearest phone and dialed Lorelai's number.

"Hello?"

"Lorelai? It's Luke. You're not gonna believe this..." And he told her everything that had just happened.

"And you told them to just let Chris go?" she gasped in disbelief.

"I had to go with my gut. You know him better than I do, Lorelai. Will he try anything else?"

Lorelai was quiet for a long moment. "No. Chris has always been a Mama's boy. Daddy's boy, too. Except for fucking me and some other things I goaded him to do in our youth, anything he has ever done has been because his parents ordered it of him."

"Lorelai..." and Luke gathered his courage. "I love you. And I love Rory. Oh God, do I love Rory! I signed the adoption papers, but if this isn't what you want, I will burn them right now and you can just keep on driving."

Silence. Then:

"I'm turning around. We were just about to leave Hartford."

Luke slammed down the receiver and cackled with glee. He literally began to dance around the diner. The 40 minutes seemed to pass agonizingly slowly. But at last, when Luke saw the headlights of the Jeep Wrangler pull, he couldn't stand it any longer. Running outside, he pulled Lorelai from the car before she had even fully gotten out of it and kissed her for all he was worth. He felt Lorelai melt against him and kiss him back.

When they broke apart, the couple looked down to see Rory staring at them with a big smile on her face.

"Come here, you," Luke grinned. And _his daughter_ leapt into his arms. Having her back in his embrace again, at last, Luke let her nuzzle her face into his neck. He felt her little body shake with tears. "There, there... it's OK... Daddy's here... Daddy's got you. I promise: I will never let _anything_ happen to _you_ : Rory..."

* * *

 **A/N: Ending coming up! Keep reviewing! It means so much!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Family Business

**Chapter 11: The Family Business**

Four years later. December 1992. On the house at Number 37 Maple Street, Luke Danes awoke to find his beautiful wife of three years staring down at him.

"Morning, sleepyhead."

Luke raised himself up and gave her a kiss. "Where's Rory?"

"She's right here," that very same Rory mumbled into her pillow, where she was nestled between her parents in their large bed.

Luke began to tickle his 8-year-old daughter. "Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, why aren't you in your room?" he playfully demanded.

"Daddy! Stop! Because I... I... I wanted to sleep with you and Mommy!" She gasped for air between each shriek and giggle.

"Fair enough," Luke smirked. "Come on, up, up, up! Your mom needs to get to the Inn and _we_ are going to the diner!"

After the Gilmore girls' return to Stars Hollow, Lorelai got her old position back at the Inn almost immediately. But they did not return to the potting shed. Instead, she and Rory moved into the loft above Luke's diner. For the next year, Luke and Lorelai dated while living together. Then, when the couple got married, Luke purchased a house for his girls on Maple Street, which they moved into after the honeymoon.

Now heading out the door, Luke kissed his wife goodbye. "Have a good day, honey." As she pulled out of the drive in her Jeep Wrangler, Luke got into his truck.

"I call shotgun!" Rory dove in next to him.

Luke laughed. "Ready to go, princess?"

Rory smiled, clipping a name tag that read RORY GILMORE, CASHIER onto her diner uniform. Luke had had it custom-made. "Ready."

Father and daughter drove to the diner and opened up shop. The first customers came in almost immediately, eager to eat and to pay Rory, who now worked the cash register like a pro. Luke also noticed that some slightly older boys were particular eager to sit at the counter and watch her. Some names were thrown out: Jess, Dean, Tristan. _In your dreams, you little punks_ , Luke thought, his father bear instincts kicking in. _Any one of you touch her, I'll string you up the nearest tree!_

But Rory appeared not to notice the attention, which made her father sigh in relief. She didn't need no man! "That's my girl," he smiled.

And she was. Rory really _was_.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's all, folks! Leave reviews to let me know what you thought!**


End file.
